Deadly Shadows
by haydub07
Summary: What happened if Prom turned out differently? Peyton made it instead of Brooke? BL.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi! Okay, I know it's short. Bare with me. I don't need to hear it a thousand times when I already know. Please review! Remember, unfortunately I don't own anything. **

Looking in the mirror, she put on a little more lipstick and straightened the front of her dress. She looked gorgeous. He sandy blond hair in small curls and her bangs pulled back. The doorbell rang and Peyton quietly said to herself, "He's here." She walked down the stairs and looked at herself one last time in the mirror at the end of the stair before opening the door. "Lucas." Peyton said, smiling while opening the white wood separating them.

"Wow. You look stunning!" Lucas said, staring Peyton down, head to toe. "Thanks" Peyton blushed.

"Let's go." Lucas said, holding his hand out for her to take it.

Brooke was sitting at her vanity mirror finishing her makeup. Looking at the "finished product", she was satisfied. She hear the doorbell ring. "Who could that be?" Brooke wondered out loud. She went downstairs to the door and opened it up. There was nobody. "Hello?" Brooke questioned, loudly, as she stepped outside onto the big porch. "Hello?" Brooke repeated. "This isn't funny!" She shouted, hoping someone could hear her. And someone could.

Haley sat down, resting her leg on another chair. "Okay, I think that's all the dancing my leg can handle right now." Haley said to Nathan, while rubbing her previously cast leg. Just hen, Peyton and Lucas walked into the gym, spotting Nathan and Haley sitting at a table with saved seats. "Hey guys!" Peyton said, sitting next to Nathan. "Hey. I wonder where Brooke is. I can't believe she's late to _Prom. _You'd think she'd be here an hour early." Haley said. Peyton looked at her with a disgusting look on her face. "Who cares where Brooke is. Besides, Nathan might know." She said, looking over at Nathan. He returned the look. "Ha ha." He said sarcastically.

I cannot believe I'm late for Prom! All because stupid Peyton stole my dress!" Brooke shouted to no one as she was putting on her red heels. The doorbell rang again. "Oh my effing gosh! If I hear that bell ring one more time, I will seriously lose it!" She hurried downstairs to see that once again, no one was at the door. She stepped all the way outside to get a full view. Brooke then heard a noise coming from inside the house. When she got back inside, the back door was open. "That's odd." Brooke walked to the back door, shut it, and then locked it. She turned around and screamed as loud as she could.

"I need to rest now." Lucas sat down in his seat by Haley. "Come on Lucas!" Peyton wined. "Peyton we've danced for four songs straight. How about the next song?"

"Fine." Peyton sat down with a little pout. Lucas leaned over and kissed Peyton's sweet lips. "I'm going to get some punch. Anyone want some?" Peyton asked, getting up. "Oh, I'll come with you." Haley said, setting her foot down off of the chair. "No, Haley I can get it. You need to rest your leg."

"No, it's been resting for a while. I need to walk on it."

"Okay." Peyton and Haley then headed towards the punch table leaving Lucas at the table. He felt a sudden vibrate coming from his jacket pocket. "Whoa." Lucas chuckled pulling his phone out of his jacket. "Hmm, It's Brooke." He said to no one but himself. After looking at the message, Lucas stood up. "Haley, please make up something for me. I have to go!" he said to Haley, who was now back at the table. "Lucas! What am I supposed to say?? Where are you going?" Haley yelled to Lucas who was running to the door.

Lucas got to his car and started it. He threw his phone in the passenger's seat and sped off. The message said, "HELP!!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Howdy! Remember me? Soo… I found this and realized that it had never been posted. It was supposed to be chapter 2, but I guess I never finished it. I figured I would put it up now so everyone can get a little update. Hopefully it'll give me some inspiration. =]**

"Where's Lucas?" Peyton's asked when she came back, punch in hands. Haley was deciding on whether or not she should mention Brooke. "He told me to tell you he would be right back."

"Oh, okay, then. Did he say where he was going?" Haley subtly shook her head. "Uh, no." She almost whispered. Haley felt guilty for lying to one of her best friends. "Hmm, okay. Well I'm

going to head to the bathroom real quick." As Peyton left, Nathan was arriving at the table. "Haley, what's wrong?" He recognized Haley's look anytime she felt guilty. "I lied to Peyton."

"And why did Haley James Scott lie to Peyton?"

"Well, when Peyton was gone, Lucas received a text from Brooke. And it seemed urgent because he told me to tell Peyton he would be right back, and then he rushed off." Nathan rubbed

Haley's leg. "So, you didn't tell Peyton the Brooke part?" Haley nodded her head and laid it on Nathan's shoulder.

* * *

Lucas pulled up to Brooke's house. Everything seemed normal from the outside. He was starting to wonder if Brook was pulling something. Lucas hopped out of his car and climbed up the

stairs onto the porch. There, he knocked lightly on the door, and then tried the handle, but it was locked. He went around to the back door, knowing that Brooke kept it unlocked most of

the time. Even if it was locked, he knew where the key was. When he got to the back, he noticed it looked like it had been broken into. Lucas reached for the handle and slowly opened

the door. He seen Brooke's cell phone on the kitchen table and wondered what it was doing there, if she had just texted him for help. He tiptoed quietly upstairs searching for Brooke in

her bedroom. When he had no luck, he came back down stairs. "Brooke?" he said quietly.


End file.
